


Journeys End of 10

by Herminbean



Series: The Wrong Regeneration [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminbean/pseuds/Herminbean
Summary: What if the Doctors attempt to use his spare hand in Journeys End didn't work? What if he had no choice but to regenerate right there and then?





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor lay on the TARDIS floor, pain rushing through his body. He grimaced and strained against what was happening to him. He could hear his friends around him, panicking. The tide within him surged, and he held it tight within him, refusing.

“What do we do?” Donna said frantically. “There must be some medicine or something?”

Donna was leaning over him, pure panic on her face. With her was Rose who was in a different sort of panic.

“Just step back.” Jack spun around and approached Rose, who didn’t move. “Rose, do as I say and get back. He’s dying, and you know what happens next.”

She knew all too well. She was there the last time this happened. She was there through so much. And then she wasn’t. The pain of losing her was greater than he could ever describe, and now, here she was again. Back by his side, as it should be. If it hadn’t been for that damn Dalek.

“What do you mean?” Donna rose to her feet in confusion.

“But you can’t.” Roses voice was barely audible as grief overtook her. “Not now, I came all this way.”

The Doctor tensed up as he felt another wave. They were getting stronger. It wouldn’t be long now, the blast he sustained was great. He could hold off a bit, but soon he would need to decide if he’d let himself be swallowed by the storm. If he did, just like always, the man who walked out would be a stranger, and that stranger would be him. If he refused, then this is where he ended. How could he let that happen? The world was in great peril. His arch nemesis, Davros, was back. How could he leave now?

“What do you mean?” Donna walked in almost a daze towards Jack. “What happens next”

The Doctor raised his hand. It often started there, and sure enough, he saw the light emanate from his skin. It tingled, almost like when your foot falls asleep. Except where that fades, this only got more intense. 

“It’s starting”

“Here we go.” Jack grabbed Rose and pulled her away. “Good luck Doctor”

The Doctor pulled himself up using the TARDIS console. The storm swelled through him. He could feel it fighting to burst out of every part of his body.

“Will someone tell me what’s going on?” Donna snapped.

“When he’s dying his body repairs itself, it changes” Rose stammered. “But you can’t”

Those words cut deep. He wanted to stop. He wanted to run to her, tell her it would be ok. Tell her he wasn’t going anywhere. Perhaps, though, there was a chance. It was a slim one, but it was a chance. The Doctor caught sight of his spare hand bubbling away in it's jar. He mustered up his final strength and said all he could say.

“I’m sorry, it’s too late. I’m regenerating.”

The storm burst forth. It consumed the Doctor fully. On last chance. He pushed the regeneration, redirected it. He aimed right for his spare hand. It flew inside in a blinding light. He could feel the storm calming. This was going to work. But his victory was short lived . The storm swelled again, and once more he was consumed. It tore at every fibre of his being. His mind was a swirl with all the companions he had made in this regeneration. Martha, Donna, Mickey, Captain Jack, and of course, Rose. Rose had to suffer through this twice. For that, he was sorry. He wanted to stay. He wanted to stay. As the storm ripped his mind apart, his last thought as the swaggering adventurer went through his head.

_I don’t want to go._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were being totally honest, I don't think the Doctor would turn into what we got with the eleventh Doctor if he regenerated here. I think we'd get a totally different Doctor. But I don't think that would be so interesting to write, and decided to just assume that the eleventh Doctor (Matt Smith) would come next in this situation

The TARDIS was silent. The stranger stood in the Doctors clothes and looked from one face to the other. Rose Tyler. Yes, he remembered her, good start. Donna Noble. Excellent, this regeneration had a good memory at least. And finally, Jack. His face was the least in shock, although he still looked a bit apprehensive. Couldn’t fault him for that. Donna was frozen with a look of horror. Again, couldn’t fault her, she would have no idea what just happened. And finally, Rose. It was a bit harder to read her face, but one thing was for sure, it wasn’t happy. Disappointed? He had no doubt that he wasn’t as handsome as he used to be, that would be tough to accomplish. Was she upset that he lost his looks. Rude. Maybe he wasn’t even a he anymore. Could Rose be upset about that? He fumbled his hand up to his chest and gave a pat. Nothing there. Well, nothing obvious anyway. If he was female, he wasn’t getting any clues in that department. He moved his hand up to his head. Long hair. That meant…nothing really. He moved his hand down, and down, and down. He gave himself a pat. There it was, undoubtedly male. He had to admit, he was kind of disappointed. Being a woman would be a nice change. It was at this point, as he stood there groping himself, he realised his friends were still watching him in stunned silence.

“Ah.” He said using his new voice for the first time ever. “This is awkward.”

Jack was the first one to approach him. He put forth his hand, almost as if to steady the Doctor, although he didn’t feel like he was going to fall. Or was he? Hard to tell with this new body, it did feel a bit ungainly.

“Doctor?” Jacks voice was soft. “You OK?”

The Doctor trotted on the spot, trying out his gangly new legs. “Right as rain, thank you Jack.” One foot overlapped the other and he stumbled into the TARDIS console. Jack made to catch him but stopped when the Doctor caught himself. “Well, a few kinks to work out, but other than that.”

“Who…?” Donna stammered. “Where…where’s the Doctor? Who is that?”

The Doctor pulled himself up. “Donna. Donna Donna Donna Donna. I’m right here.” He gave a dramatic twirl, which resulted in another stumble. “Well, I’ll be here in a minute. Brains still a bit wobbly wibbly.”

“I don’t…I don’t understand. Who is this?” Donna moved away, hugging herself in fear.

“That’s the Doctor.” Roses voice was flat and emotionless. It was enough to make the Doctor stop testing his body and giver a long stare.

She called him the Doctor. That was something. Last time, it took her so long to accept that. But, something still seemed off. It was something the Doctor was used to, his friends not being able to see him. Even so, each time, it hurt. 

“Daleks.” The Doctor suddenly exclaimed. “Davros. That’s right, we’re currently in quite a pickle, aren’t we?”

The Doctor clapped his hands together and spun to face the console.

“Jack, take care of Donna, try explain what’s going on here. Rose, come here, I need more information on what exactly is going on.”

Jack gave the Doctor a sceptical look but turned and took Donna by the arm. Donna never took her eyes off the Doctor as she was led away. Rose didn’t move. She kept her distance with her arms folded. The Doctor patted the console next to him.

“Come on, I don’t bite. Well, I might, but fairly certain I’m more a snapper than a biter.” 

Rose stayed still, staring at the Doctor with emotionless eyes. He turned to face her and mimicked her folded arms, which took him several attempts to get right.

“OK, what is it?” He asked.

Roses expression never changed. “What is it? I came all this way, went to hell and back, all to see you.”

The Doctor waved frantically at her. “Helloooo. Right here. So why are you being all humany?”

“You changed again.”

“You noticed.”

“And you’re acting like it’s nothing.”

The Doctor hit a button on the console and the screen flashed on. He pointed at the images on it without looking. “You know what that is? Several Daleks that are surrounding us as we speak preparing to take us lord knows where. I changed. Done. We have much more pressing matters at the…”

The Doctor stood in silence as what he said computed in his head. Daleks surrounding them. And that looked like a temporal prism the were using on the TARDIS. That could only mean…

“Oh, not good.”

The power went down in the TARDIS in a second. As they were plunged into darkness, the Doctor frantically bashed at the console, trying every button he could. He knew it was pointless, but he had to look to be doing something.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked, running back up to join the Doctor, followed further behind by a still shell-shocked Donna.

“Temporal prism.” The Doctor exclaimed, still bashing and pressing madly. “They’ve got us. This is…ah…this is bad. Don’t panic though.”

Suddenly the whole TARDIS lurched. 

“OK, maybe panic.” The Doctor ran to the doors and flung them open. Up, up, up they were going. The air rushed into the open doors as the TARDIS was flung into space. The Doctor slammed the doors. “Right, we’re going somewhere. I’ve narrowed down to up.”

“The Dalek Crucible.” Jack said. “That’s what they called it. Best guess, that’s our destination.”

“The Crucible?” The Doctor repeated. “I like that, why don’t we ever have headquarters with cool names like that?”

The Doctor spun on Rose, his arms flailing as a thought suddenly hit him.

“Rose, that alternate reality, you saw what was to come. What was it?”

Rose expression changed slightly, fear rippling across her face. “The Darkness. The stars were going out. One by one. They were dying.”

It almost seemed like she wanted to say more, but she kept it to herself.

“So, the stars were dying?” The Doctor asked.

“Not just the stars. Everything. Even the void. The walls between dimensions began to crumble.”

“That’s how you came back?” Jack asked.

The Doctor wasn’t concerned with that though. Anything big enough to destroy the void was something to be taken very seriously.

“Yeah.” Rose said. “And, whatever this is, everything seems to be converging on Donna.”

Donna was clearly still in shock. She had remained silent for a while, which for Donna was very unusual. The TARDIS screen binged, and the Doctor spun around to look.

“Final stop, Dalek Crucible.” He whispered to himself. He turned dramatically to his friends. “Do you think I have time to change?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Activate the holding cells”

The last few hours had seemed like a blur. So far in this new regeneration he had gotten himself captured, lost his TARDIS with his best friend inside, and much to his annoyance, been denied his wardrobe change he so desperately wanted. And so, he found himself trapped in a holding cell facing his arch nemesis in his old clothes. Not many ways this day could get any worse.

“Excellent. Even when powerless a Timelord is best contained.” Davros mocked, gliding towards the Doctor.

“Dangerous thing to do, you should know that by now.” 

The Doctor found the anger building inside him. At first, he thought this new regeneration would be happy and care free. A bit of a goofball in all honesty. But this, this fire inside him was big. He had lost his TARDIS. His home. It was destroyed, burnt in the heart of the Crucible. Along with it, his best friend. The fury bubbled under the surface, and he had no idea what would happen if he let it out. So, for now, he contained it.

“It seems one of my children helped you dispose of that ridiculous face of yours. Tell me, did it hurt when you changed?”

The Doctor said nothing. He glared at Davros, not knowing if he looked intimidating in any way, but not caring. It took all his concentration not to explode.

“Hmm, a silent one, I see. That makes a change. One thing about the Doctor, he does like the sound of his own voice.” Davros turned from the Doctor.

“I’m always silent when I’m confused, Davros. That’s why I’m not silent often.” The Doctor mockingly put his hand to his chin to stroke it. Blimey, there was a lot of chin there. “And right now, I’m very confused. Because, what is Davros, the almighty creator of the Daleks, doing down in the vault?”

Davros froze for a second. His chair spun, and his blue “eye” contacted the Doctor.

“Now, if it were me, I’d want to be up there with the big boys. But here you are in the play pen. Did the Daleks put you in time out? Or is this more like an old folks’ home?” 

Davros sneered and wheeled his way towards Rose. At least she was still with him. The Daleks hadn't taken that away. Yet.

“Oh, he is funny, isn’t he? Or is he? Tell me, how are you getting along with this new one? Has he revealed his true self yet? Was it worth it? All that struggle, all that pain, jumping from parallel to parallel just to be with him again. And yet, how does he repay you? He leaves you.”

The Doctor remained quiet. He studied Roses face. She was clearly scared, although only the Doctor would be able to tell. Why wasn’t he jumping to her defence? Did he not care? Or did he care so much that he wanted to hear what she had to say to that?

“He didn’t leave me. He’s right here.” Roses voice was shaking. Fear? Or was it because she was lying?

“Is he though? Is he truly?” Davros moved closer. “Look at him. Is he truly still here?”

Rose looked over at the Doctor unhesitatingly. Their eyes locked, and time seemed to freeze. The Doctors emotions in this regeneration had truly been through a roller coaster. He was relieved, and then excited about his new body. Then he encountered sorrow when the TARDIS and his friend were taken from him. Anger, at Davros. And now, something new. Fear.

_Please. Please, just see me._

“Why am I still alive?” Rose turned back to Davros. She ignored the question put to her. She didn’t want to face the answer. “You could have killed me when I first arrived, you only have history with the Doctor. Why am I here?” No, she was getting information.

Davros smiled a terrible smile. “It was foretold. The prophecies of Dalek Caan are not to be ignored. You must be here.”

He flicked a switch on his control panel, and a monster was revealed. Dalek Caan chuckled to himself in his high pitched, garbled way.

“So cold and dark. Fire is coming. The endless flames.”

“What is that thing?” Rose asked.

The Doctor wasn’t sure if she was asking him or being rhetorical, but he answered anyway. 

“Dalek Caan. You met him before. The last of the Cult of Skaro. Seems a bit barmier than before though.” The Doctor directed Caan directly. “What’s the matter, Caan? Your little trip into the Time War not go so well?”

“Caan did more than that.” Davros said. “He saw time. Its infinite complexity and majesty raging through…”

“Yes yes, all of time through the mind. You’re the only one in this room who hasn’t experienced that, you know?”

The Doctor shot Rose a knowing smile. For a second, he swore he saw her smirk in response, but she quickly wiped it from her face. Davros looked frustrated, much to the Doctors delight.

“I have seen both of you.” Caans voice was musical, especially for a Dalek. “In the wild, in the wind. The Doctor will be here as witness. At the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious children of time.”

Caans laugh sent a shudder down the Doctors spine.

“And one of them will die.”

The Doctors anger burst forth. His friend was gone, and he was sick off all the riddles. He smacked his fist against the force field containing him sending a ripple around him.

“Did you kill Donna? How did you manipulate my TARDIS? How did you do it, Caan?”

“That’s it.” Davros spun on the Doctor and approached him. “The anger. The fire. The rage of a Timelord who butchered millions. There he is.”

The Doctor fell silent. He caged his emotions again.

_Don’t let him manipulate you._

“Why so shy? Show your companion. Show her your true self.”

The Doctor dare not look at her. Is this how he wanted her to think of him. He had to be better. He had to focus his emotions. He had to win.

“I have seen.” Caan piped up again. “At the time of ending, the Doctors sould will be revealed.”

_What does that mean?_

The Doctor never took his eyes off Davros. He was using all his energy into redirecting his emotions to where it was needed. He needed to stop Davros.

“We will discover it together. Our final journey.” Davros wheeled closer. “Because the ending approaches. The testing begins.”

Davros turned his chair and began to wheel away. The Doctor dreaded to ask, but he knew he had to.

“Testing of what?”

Davros froze, and slowly spun around to the Doctor. He looked at him as if he should know already.

“The reality bomb.”


	4. Chapter 4

Martha Jones flickered onto the massive overhead display.

“This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat, can you hear me?”

The Doctor looked at his old friend for the first time through his new eyes. She was a welcome sight, especially after having witnessed what the reality bomb was capable off. The destruction of reality itself, and the Doctor was trapped. All he could do was rely on his friends, and it appeared his faith would not be misplaced.

“It begins as Dalek Caan foretold.” Davros said with delight.

“The Children of Time will gather.” Caan chuckled his crazy chuckle. “And one of them will die.”

“Caan, you need to dial the crazy right back.” The Doctor snapped. “Put her through.”

“Am I speaking to the Crucible? Who is in charge?” Martha demanded, scanning the room.

“You may refer to me, my dear.” Davros slid forward. “State your intent.” 

On the screen, Martha held up some sort of square circuit, and her face fell serious.

“I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone,” She moved the key closer to the desk in front of her. “Or I'll use it.”

The Doctor squinted. She didn’t recognise him. Of course, why would she. Of all the things they discussed, regeneration wasn’t one of them. He really should start preparing his companions for this moment. It would save a lot of confusion later. In all honesty, however, discussing his many deaths wasn’t exactly the cheeriest of subjects. He wanted to call to her, but curiosity got the better off him. How did his friends act when he wasn’t around? He was about to find out.

“And what exactly is an Osterhagen Key?” Davros asked.

“The end of your plan, that’s what.” Martha spat, glaring at the dishevelled old man. “a chain of twenty-five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate, and the Earth gets ripped apart. And I’m thinking that you need these planets. Every last one. No more Earth, no more plan, am I right?”

Destruction of the planet? Killing her entire species to save everyone else? Had he really had that much of an effect on her to turn her into the worst version of himself? Suddenly, he was back in that barn. He was standing in front of that button. It was all a bit of a blur but all he knew was that Gallifrey was there, he happened, and then it wasn’t. It haunted him every minute of his lives now. And now, it seemed like it would happen again.

Rose, however, seemed to love this plan. She had a big smile on her face and looked suitably impressed.

“Ooh, she’s good.” She said, the happiest she had sounded the entire time.

“Who’s that?” Martha asked.

“My names Rose. Rose Tyler.”

“Oh my God,” Martha recognised the name instantly. “The Doctors Rose? Have you found him?”

Rose smiled slightly. She turned her head and looked at the Doctor. It lifted him. For the first time, it was almost as if she saw him. That feeling was broken by a familiar voice booming through the display.

“Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls. Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off.”

He was alive again, just like always. They had parted ways when he took a pot shot at the Dalek Supreme, and Dalek Supreme had taken a rather more affective shot back. The Doctor knew he would come up with some kind of plan, but in his hand the Doctor was not happy with what he saw.

“He's still alive.” Rose said in disbelief. She, of course, had no idea about Jacks new talent. She squinted at the screen. “Oh, my god. That, that's my mum.”

“'I’ve got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe.” Jack continued. “I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up.”

The Doctors heart sank. More violence. More threats. He was experiencing everything anew and this was to be his first exposure. His head swam. It wasn’t until Rose spoke his name that he was brought back to reality. 

“Doctor?” She sounded concerned.

“And the prophecy unfolds.” Davros smiled.

“The Doctor's soul is revealed.” Caan chuckled. “See him. See the heart of him.”

“The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this.”

The Doctor remained silent. He was right. That was the worst part. Davros had it totally right. The Doctor didn’t need it explained to him. He had always known this. But this speech. It wasn’t for the Doctor. This was for his friends. This was so they could see him for who he was.

“Already I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the Subwave Network.”

That took the Doctor by surprise. Who wasn’t here? The only one was Donna, and she certainly hadn’t perished opening the Network. 

“Who?” The Doctor asked.

“Harriet Jones.” The name hit him like a tonne of bricks. The woman he overthrew. The one he had deemed as a monster. “She gave her life to get you here.”

“How many more? Just think. How many have died in your name?”

He was trying to break the Doctor. And it was working. If there was one thing that could wear down the Doctor, it was the truth. How many had died in his name. It was impossible to count. But it was all for the greater good. Wasn’t it? One life to save thousands. That’s a good trade, right? A trade? Is that what it had become to him? People trusted him so much, they were willing to lay down their lives for his cause. And the Doctor let them. Is that who he was?

“The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame.” Dovros looked at the Doctor, and the Doctor looked right back, not knowing how to feel. “This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself.”

And with that, everything happened at once. Martha went to activate the Osterhagen key. Next thing, her and everyone else was teleported in front of the Doctor. Panic spread amongst his friends, and before they knew it, everyone was a prisoner. The Doctor watched, almost in a daze. Whatever hope his friends could provide was taken. When the Doctor came back to the room, the Dalek Supreme was counting down. 

_193_

He had to stop him. But how? 

_192_

What could he do? He didn’t even know who he was. 

_191_

Who was the Doctor? Where was the Doctor? He wasn’t here right now. He was lost.

_190_

Davros laughed hysterically. “Nothing can stop the detonation. Nothing and no one!”

_189_

And the Doctor believed him. There was no one. Nothing he could do. He had lost everything. All he could be grateful for was that his friends were with him.

_188_

All of them, except Donna. She was taken. Her, and his TARDIS.

_187_

If he concentrated, he could almost hear her wheezing.

_186_

In fact, he could really hear her wheezing.

_185_

And just like that, his past was back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating on whether to put this in or not, because honestly a lot doesn't really change. But I started writing and kept going, and here it is.

Donna was trying her best to look anywhere except the at the naked man who was frantically running around the TARDIS fixing broken bulbs and occasionally finding a piece of clothing and throwing it on. Donna wasn’t sure where they were coming from, but the Doctor didn’t seem to care. It was as if the TARDIS herself was getting sick of his nudity and was slipping him things to cover his shame. On the one hand she was so glad to see her Doctor again. That cheeky smile and crazy hair. He had only been gone an hour or so, but all the same, to have him back was a great relief.

Although, was it him? He seemed different somehow. Donna couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Before, she had seen him burst into light, and some strange, lanky man gad taken his place. Jack had tried to explain to her, but in all honestly, she had barely listened. She was in a daze and found it hard to concentrate. Her head kept thumping. It made her zone out, all sounds around her faded away. And next thing she knew, she was alone in the TARDIS. The walls and floors erupting with flames. She was dying, and she was alone. And then, the thumping again. It was coming from the spare hand. The one that was always there. She reached out. She touched it. And everything went…wibbly.

Wibbly? She never used that word before. Why was she using it now? She shook her head and looked at the Doctor as he fixed the last bulb and threw his jacket on. She hadn’t said a word to him since he returned. Well, except for “It’s you.” and “You’re naked.” She wasn’t one to miss pointing out the obvious.

“All repaired. Lovely. Shush. No one knows we're here.” He was speaking a mile a minute. “Got to keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when you can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner! I like blue. What do you think?”

Donna stared at him incredulously. 

“You don’t like blue? It is a bit out there I suppose.”

“Doctor?” She took a step back. Could she trust him? Something was off.

“Yes, Doctor. Hello.” He waved happily at her.

“I saw…” She gathered herself. “before, when that Dalek got you. You disappeared. Someone else took your place.”

“That’s right, the Doctor.” He said it so nonchalantly. Donna could feel her anger rising.

“I thought you were the Doctor?” She snapped.

“I am.” He brushed his hands through his hair, making it that messy style that made him appear crazier, and sighed. “Well, OK, I am. But, I’m not. I’m new. Nothing like me has ever been before. I’m the product of a biological metacrisis.”

“You what?” Donna was almost certain this was the Doctor now. He had a knack of saying insanely complex things as if they were insanely simple.

The Doctor raised his hand. “Remember? My handy spare hand? All that regeneration energy pouring into it? You touched it Donna. And then wham. Instantaneous biological metacrisis. I grew out of you. Still, could be worse.”

Donna was immensely angry by that, but she still had questions. “Listen, just tell me, are you the Doctor? Are you the nega-Doctor? Are you Doctor bleedin’ Dolittle? I’ve had a heck of a day, and I just want my friend back.” 

The Doctor studied her face with a frown. “You’ve had a heck of a day? I’ve regenerated, then been nothing, then what felt like degenerated, and now I’m getting lip from some gobby earth girl.”

The both stood in shocked silence. The Doctor didn’t talk like that. Once again, Donna was with a stranger wearing his friends face. Although, judging from the look on it, he was just as surprised as her.

“That was…ooh. I sound like you. I sound all kind of…rough.”

“Oi.”

“Oi.”

“Oi.”

“Spanners, shhh.” The Doctor contemplated for a second. “I must have just picked up some of your voice, that’s all. Is it? Did I? No.”

The Doctor suddenly clutched his chest. For a horrible second, Donna thought he was having a heart attack. But his face looked more disgusted than in pain.

“One heart. I’ve only got one heart.” He couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. “This body has got only one heart.”

“What, like you’re…” This couldn’t be the Doctor. The Doctor was alien, that much Donna knew. There was no way the Doctor could be “…human?”

The Doctors face wrinkled up. “Oh, that’s disgusting.”

OK, maybe this was the Doctor. This was so confusing.

“Oi.”

“Oi.”

“Stop it.”

“No, wait. I'm part Time Lord, part human.” The Doctor looked at Donna like it was somehow her fault. “Well, isn't that wizard?”

Donna put her hand tentatively on the Doctors chest. She felt the single heartbeat through her hand. The thumping. It banged in her head ones more. That thumping.

“That noise. That heartbeat.” She looked up at the Doctor, confused. “I heard that heartbeat before, in my head.”

The Doctors entire demeaner changed. And he strolled off without a care in the world, fiddling with the TARDIS controls. “Oh, that was me. Because I'm a complicated event in time and space. Must have rippled back, converging on you.”

“But why me?” Donna asked, following the Doctor to the console.

“Because you're special.”

“I’m really not.” She was getting tired of everyone telling her that.

“No, but you are.” The Doctor stopped working on the console, and looked at her. It made her stomach twist. It was like he was seeing her, but not just her physical self. He saw her in a way that no one had before. “Oh. You really don't believe that, do you? I can see, Donna, what you're thinking. All that attitude, all that lip, because all this time you think you're not worth it.”

“Stop it.” Donna snapped.

“Shouting at the world because no one's listening. Well, why should they?”

“Doctor?” She said softer. Her head lowered. Hearing what she thought said back to her through her best friends’ voice hurt more than she could explain. “Stop it.”

“But look at what you did.”

The Doctors face fell. A thought seemed to strike him as if from nowhere. 

“No, it's more than that.” He looked off in a daydream. “It's like we were always heading for this. You came to the Tardis. And you found me again. Your granddad. Your car. Donna, your car. You parked your car right where the Tardis was going land. That's not coincidence at all! We've been blind. Something's been drawing us together for such a long time.”

Donna was stunned. She was no one. She was a temp from Chiswick. Everything the Doctor was saying seemed to fly in the face of everything she believed.

“But you're talking like destiny.” She studied the Doctors face. He couldn’t be serious. “There's no such thing. Is there?”

“It's still not finished. It's like the pattern's not complete. The strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?”

Donna felt a pit in her stomach. If she were so important, what did that mean. When she was nothing, there was no pressure to do anything. But if what this new Doctor was saying was true, then what was it she was supposed to do? And why did it fill her with so much dread?


	6. Chapter 6

Whenever the Doctor encountered himself, it was a complicated experience. When he met his future self, afterwards the experience was lost to him. Not everything went, but it was like it was edited out. His memories formed and morphed and cut out his future self from the story. It was the only way time could keep on ticking. Later, when he met his past self, the experience was very different. It was almost as if he was remembering as he experienced the situation a second time. The sensation was odd, and something the Doctor had experienced countless times at this point. And so, when he saw his old face standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, he knew instantly it was not his past self. This wasn’t a timey wimey thing. This was something new. It was hope, but the Doctor still felt something that overpowered his relief. Fear.

The new Doctor was silhouetted by the interior of the TARDIS, but even so, it was clear he was holding some kind of weapon. His face wore an expression the Doctor knew all too well. He meant business. The Doctor had asked who the Doctor was. And like magic, it seemed the universe had sent him the answer in this angry, weapon wielding mad man. And just like that, he knew what this mad man planned next.

Before the new Doctor even moved, the Doctor called to him. “Wait, don’t.”

It was too late though; the new Doctor was charging forward towards Davros. His eyes were locked and his intention clear. He was going to destroy the Daleks. All of them. Nothing else mattered to him. Not even the fact that he was too far from Davros to make any difference at all.

Davros raised his metal arm and a stream of electricity burst forth, striking the new Doctor in the chest. He gasped in shock and the weapon fell from his hand as pain rushed through his body. The Doctor was almost relieved. He hated that about himself, but if that shot had killed him, it would have solved a lot of problems. The new Doctor was still alive, however, and now trapped in a holding cell of his own.

“Doctor.”

The Doctor knew that voice. In all his confusion and self-reflection, he had almost forgot his best friend. She came rushing out of the TARDIS and headed straight for the weapon. Another friend he had turned into a killer. She scooped up the weapon and stared at it.

“I’ve got it.” She hesitated. “But, I don’t know what to do.”

Of course, even if she had it herself, Donna was not one for technology. The Doctor didn’t even see Davros raise his arm this time. He did, however, see the l bolt hitting Donna square in the chest. It sent her flying back and crashing into a console. Her body hit the ground and she was motionless. 

“Donna?” The Doctor shouted. He just got her back, he couldn’t lose her again. Was this how Rose had felt when he changed? No, one thing at a time. Concentrate on Donna. “Donna. Are you OK?”

“Destroy the weapon.” Davros commanded.

A Dalek took aim and fired at the weapon. It exploded in a small fireball, and just like that, all hope was truly lost.

“I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor.” Davros mocked. “They are pathetic.”

“Doctor?” Rose was staring at the new Doctor. Her eyes were wide and had a glint in them. Something the Doctor hadn’t seen since he had changed. “Doctor, what is…?”

“Human biological metacrisis.” The new Doctor said, climbing to his feet.

“Nicely explained, pretty boy.” The Doctor snapped he was at the end of his rope. So far in this regeneration he had accomplished nothing, and it was eating at him.

“Stand witness, Time Lord.” Davros said, excitedly. “Stand witness, humans. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and, oh, the end of the universe has come.”

_Nine._

He was powerless, and he just wanted to run.

_Eight._

He wanted to run to Donna to check she was OK.

_Seven._

He wanted to run to the console and stop this countdown.

_Six._

He wanted to run to his friends and tell them everything would be OK.

_Five._

He wanted to run to his TARDIS and run and run and run.

_Four._

But he was trapped. And soon, there would be nowhere to run to.

_Three._

This was it.

_Two._

The end of all things.

_One._

The room erupted with the sound of an alarm buzzing. The display flickered and shut off and everyone in the room looked around in confusion.

“Mmm, closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop.” Donna was standing by the console with a cheeky smile on her face. She flicked a massive button and shrugged. “That button there.”

The countdown had failed. Reality was still there. And yet, in an instant, the Doctor felt sorrow. He looked at Donna. His Donna, who couldn’t even change a plug. She had halted the Daleks plan like it was nothing, her intellect and her speech transformed. She was different. And there was only one way that could have happened.

“You’ll suffer for this.” Davros raised his metal arm and pointed it at Donna.

Unfazed, Donna flicked a switch. Davros screamed in pain as he was consumed by the very electricity he had used on Donna before. 

“Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion.”

Davros was furious. “Exterminate her.”

The Daleks advanced, chanting their ever-ongoing catchphrase “Exterminate”. They aimed their weapons at Donna and…nothing. The Daleks eyestalks looked down. If they were capable of showing anything in their eyes, it would be confusion.

“Weapons non-functional.” They cried in their electrical voices.

“Phwor. Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix.”

Donna was clearly having the time of her life. The Doctor couldn’t help but smile. Despite knowing what was happening to her and knowing the consequences, the Doctor did enjoy it when Donna was on top form and having fun. He glanced over at the new Doctor. He had the same smile on his face. Did he know what this all meant? He must do. Their eyes met, and for a second, he could see his own mixed emotions looking back at him. What had to be done. But, for now…

The holding cells faltered and shut down. The Doctor, finally, could run.

“All right skinny and lanky, get to work.” Donna laughed and danced around the console.

Neither Doctor needed to be told twice. They ran toward the console and the Doctor felt like the Doctor. He wasn’t some trapped, useless creature anymore. Now, he could win.

As the Doctor ran past the Daleks, he noticed they were spinning on the spot. That was new. He looked up at Donna who had that cheeky smile on her face.

“What did you do?” He asked. 

“Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator.”

The Doctor had to admit, that was genius, even by his standards.

“Why didn’t we think of that?” The new Doctor asked.

“Because you two were just Timelords, you dumbos, lacking that little bit of human. That gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two couldn't dream of in a million years. Ah, the universe has been waiting for me. Now, let's send that trip switch all over the ship.” She waggled her fingers in delight. “Did I ever tell you, best temp in Chiswick? Hundred words per minute.”

The Doctor smiled at that. Finally, she saw how special she was. The Doctor had always seen it and it killed him that she couldn’t see. But now, as she danced around the console with two other Doctors saving the universe, she could really see what he saw. One by one, they sent the planets back home.

“So, you see me now?” The Doctor said to Donna as they saved reality.

“You’re in my head. Not much I don’t see now.” She nodded and winked at him. “Doctor.”

The Doctor beamed. His friend was back. And understood him more than even he did. Around him his other friends were hard at work as well. Taking Davros prisoner. Throwing the Daleks around like they were toys. When Rose approached them and asked what was happening, he let Donna take the reigns. Hearing her explain complex situations was certainly a new experience and not one he wanted to miss.

“He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand. I touched the hand, and he grew out of that but that fed back into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros!”

Everyone stared at the three of them. Was this the most complicated thing they had experienced? It had to be up there. Still, having another two people who knew as much as him was refreshing. What Donna said next, however, brought a pit to his stomach.

“Part human, part Time Lord.” 

The Doctor frowned.

_A hybrid._

“And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind.”

And just like that, the fear was gone. Donna couldn’t be dangerous. Never. Not his friend.

“So, there's three of you?” Sarah Jane asked. At least she seemed to have accepted his regeneration quicker than the others. Then again, she’d had plenty of experience.

“Three Doctors?” Rose said.

The Doctor couldn’t let that slide. “Well, technically two if we’re counting these two as half Doctor, so two Doctors or two half Doctors and one whole…”

“Doctor.” Jack jumped in. He was looking dreamily at them. “Don’t spoil this for me.”

Davros turned angrily to Caan. “But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not see this?”

Caan chuckled to himself. The Doctor almost hit himself for missing the obvious. His brain was still forming, so he gave himself a break.

“Ooh, I think he did, didn’t you Caan?” He shot Caan a knowing glance. “Somethings been manipulating the timelines for a while now. Ensuring Donna got here at just the right time.”

“This would have always happened. I only helped, Doctor.” Caan said.

“You betrayed the Dakeks?” Davros snapped.

“I saw the Daleks.” Caan snapped back. “What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, no more.”

This was new. A good Dalek. No, a mad Dalek. A broken Dalek. A Dalek was pure hate. Caan just had his hatred redirected, that’s all. A good Dalek was impossible.

Once again, the Doctor was so lost in thought, he barely noticed the Dalek Supreme enter the vault. He did, however, notice the shot he fired at the console. It burst into flames and the three of them staggered back from it. 

Captain Jack took aim and fired at Dalek Supreme who exploded on impact. Bit anticlimactic for one titled “supreme” but the Doctor had more pressing issues. The console was toast. He checked the one working display. One planet left. And, of course.

“Earth. Always with the Earth.”

He leapt to his feet and rushed to the TARDIS. He shouted at everyone in the room that he planned to use the TARDIS to lasso the Earth and drag it back to its proper place in time and space. Well, he tried to explain that, but all his brain managed to get his mouth to say was “We’re gonna cowboy Earth. Yeehaa”. They could figure out what he meant, he was busy.

Being back in his TARDIS felt amazing. This is what he was missing. This was the Doctor. Saving the universe with science and a laugh. Not weapons and destruction. He spun around gleefully as he poked buttons and flipped switches. This is who he was. The Doctor in the TARDIS. Helping. Caring. Laughing. Running. He wasn’t capable of what Davros claimed. Not anymore. He was different. 

The explosion from the vault tore him from his dream. And the new Doctor showed him what he was still capable off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was long. I just couldn't find an appropriate place to stop to be honest. Still, it is a big moment, so maybe it's OK that it's so long


	7. Chapter 7

The TARDIS wheezed and moaned as it materialized in a park back on earth. Out of, Sarah Jane ran out and looked around happily. The Doctor followed, a smug little smile on his face. He leant against the doorway and folded his arms. Sarah turned to look at him. She had come to accept this new regeneration very quickly, and for that, the Doctor was thankful. She looked at him and smiled. 

“You know, you act like such a lonely man.” She said. “But look at you. You’ve got the biggest family on earth.”

She certainly had a point. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor had directed everyone into position around the console. Well, everyone except Jackie that is. He was a mad man, but not stupid. And, for the first time in a long time, the TARDIS flew as it was meant to. With a full crew. He walked around and observed his new family as they helped save the Earth. It was hard to argue with Sarah Jane, even though not all of them recognised him, he did have one heck of a family.

And suddenly, Sarah Janes arms were around him. They embraced for a few seconds, until Sarah broke the hug.

“Tell me, was he…” She searched for the word. “…OK?”

The Doctor hardly thought about his last moments in his previous regenerations. The whole process was traumatic enough as it was. And so, he just gave her a comforting smile. 

“Until next time, Sarah Jane.”

She gave a small smile. A smile that had been with the Doctor for so long now. It always helped to ground him, to remind him of he used to be and who he was. 

“Oh!” Sarah suddenly turned to run off. “Got to go. He's only fourteen. It's a long story. And thank you!”

What was that all about? He was sure he’d find out in time. He had more pressing things to worry about just now. He strode up to Jack and grabbed his arm, snatching the vortex manipulator off his wrist and slipping it into his pocket.

“You’ve been told, no teleportation. You cause enough trouble when you’re stuck in one place.” He turned to Martha. “And get rid of that doomsday key thing, Martha. Destruction of an entire planet isn’t something to take lightly.”

Martha smiled at him. It seemed she was starting to trust him again. “You really are him, aren’t you?” She said. “Only he could be this bossy. And this caring.”

They both gave him a long salute. His previous self had never liked saluting. He wasn’t too sure how he felt about it now, but for his friends, it didn’t matter. He gave a long salute back, and gave them a wink. He watched as they walked away. He would need to keep his eye on those two. Martha, because she deserved to be happy. Jack, because he was Jack.

Someone brushed past him in a rush. Mickey turned and gave him a cheeky smile.

“Where are you going, Mick?” Did the Doctor call him Mick? He wasn’t sure, but he kind of liked it.

“Well, I’m not an idiot. I know what happens next. There’s nothing left for me on that parallel world since my Gran passed. Certainly not Rose.” He looked concerned. “Speaking off, is she OK with…” He motioned to the Doctor vaguely.

The Doctor shrugged. “It is what it is. What will you do now?”

“Anything. Brand new life. Just you watch.” He walked away from the Doctor, then turned back to yell one last thing. “See you, boss.”

Boss. That sat quite well with the Doctor. He smiled as he watched Micky run to catch up with Martha and Jack. Mickey the genius. He’ll be just fine. 

He turned to look at who was left. His heart sank. He knew his next destination. Striding back to the TARDIS, he racked his mind. Maybe there was another way. Perhaps he could find a way around it. But could he trust anyone else to do this? The least he could do is ask. He punched at the controls as everyone looked on in silence. Rose leant on the TARDIS console.

“Where are we going?”

The Doctor paused and gave a sad smile.

“Dårlig Ulv Stranden” He said as the TARDIS rocked and wheezed.


	8. Chapter 8

The TARDIS materialized on the beach, and out stumbled the bemused crew. Jackie was complaining about being too far from home to the new Doctor. Typical of her. Rose spun around and looked at the Doctor, a look of confusion on her face.

“This is…” She started.

“Yep, Bad Wolf Bay.” The Doctor said. “You’re home.”

“And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure.” Donna shrugged and smiled. “See, I really get that stuff now.”

The Doctor smiled at that. Clever clogs Donna was really starting to grow on him. Rose, on the other hand, did not smile.

“You want me gone? I spent all that time coming back, and you want to get rid of me again?”

The Doctor smiled gently and moved closer to her.

“Be honest, Rose. Am I the Doctor to you?” He nodded toward the new Doctor. “Or is he?”

Rose looked back at the new Doctor, and then back. She lowered her head. 

“You will always be the Doctor. I got used to a new face before, I can do it again.” She said, close to tears.

Still her Rose. It was true, she probably would get used to him. Learn to trust him again. Maybe, given enough time, even grow to…

“This time is different Rose. I’m the Doctor, yes. But even I don’t know who I am yet. He on the other hand.” He nodded at the new Doctor. “We know who he is. And we know how you feel about him already.”

Rose flushed and turned away, her eyes filling with tears.

“But it’s more than just that.” Donna piped up. “Don’t you see what he’s giving you? Go on, tell her.”

Rose turned to the new Doctor. “I look like he used to, and I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart.”

“Which means?”

“I'm part human. Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want.”

Rose blinked in amazement, trying to wrap her head around this new information.

“You'll grow old at the same time as me?”

The new Doctor smiled. “Together.”

Rose put a hand uncertainly on the new Doctors chest, feeling the single heartbeat through his clothes. She closed her eyes, and took it in.

The TARDIS engines revved, and they all turned to look. The Doctor clapped his hands together.

“All sorted then. We better get going.”

He spun to leave, but then spun immediately back again, his face deep in thought.

“Can’t really leave it like that, can I? Bit rude, and anticlimactic.” He rubbed his hands together awkwardly, clasped them together and looked at Rose with a cheeky smile. “Now, I’m not sure how much of a hugger I am, but I can’t think of anyone else I’d like to give a test run with. What do you say, Rose Tyler? Awkward post regeneration hug?”

Rose couldn’t help but let her lips curl up into a smile. She swayed on the spot playfully for a second, and then walked forward, her arms open. The Doctor took her in his arms and hugged her tight. And that’s when he told her.

“Watch him.” He whispered in her ear. “A hybrid is a dangerous thing. Make him better. And, if anything happens, call me.”

Rose was confused. “Call you? What do you mean dangerous? The walls are closing, how can I call you?”

The Doctor pulled back from the hug and held her hands in his gently. “Oh Rose Tyler, haven’t you learnt anything from travelling with me?” He squeezed her hand, and Rose felt him slip something into hers. “Rules are made to be broken.” 

He gave her another cheeky smile and a wink. And with that, he spun dramatically on the spot, and walked backwards to the TARDIS. He pointed at the new Doctor.

“Oh, and you, mister perfect timing. Go ahead and tell her what we intended to say to her the last time.” He walked through the TARDIS door and stuck his head out one last time. “That’s been bugging us for the longest time.”

He slammed the door shut, and the TARDIS groaned into life, dematerializing once again, heading back to its own dimension. 

Rose looked down at her hand and opened it up. What looked like a plant root wrapped in a piece of paper was in her hand. On the outside of the paper was written “It will grow” and what seemed like instructions in smaller writing. Whatever that meant, she was sure she would find out in time. Rose put her hands in her pocket, hiding the root from everyone else on the beach. She turned to look at her new Doctor. And whatever he had in store for her, she would find that out too.

“Well?” She asked him.

The new Doctor smiled. “Rose Tyler…”


	9. Chapter 9

_One will still die._

Dalek Caans final words had sent a shiver down the Doctors spine. The worst part was, he now knew who he was talking about. As Donna stood in front of him speaking a mile a minute, he knew it was close. It was like seeing the contents of his own head bursting out of a container that just wasn’t large enough. She gasped and clutched to the TARDIS console trying to catch her breath. He walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Donna.” He said. “Donna, you know what’s happening?”

Donna breathed heavily and looked at nothing in particular. “Yeah.”

“There’s never been a human Timelord metacrisis before.” He said gently. “And you know why.”

Donna looked at him. “Because there can’t be.”

_One will still die._

“No.” The Doctor whispered, his mind racing.

Donna looked confused. “No?”

The Doctor rubbed his hands together and stroked his chin. “No.” He repeated. “No no no no.”

We walked around the TARDIS, still wringing his hands. “No no no no. No no. No no no no wait a minute. No no no.”

He slid his hand through his hair in frustration. He rubbed his eyes as if to clear away the obvious and find the answer no one else could see. Leaning on the TARDIS console, he tapped his finger on it. Tap tap, pause. Tap tap, pause. 

“Doctor.” Donna said, uncertainly. “Doctor, it’s getting worse. I can feel it.”

Tap tap, pause. Tap tap, pause. Tap tap tap tap, pause. The Doctor looked at his finger. Tap tap tap, pause. He frowned. Tap tap tap tap, pause. And like that, he knew what he had to do. He spun around and pointed at Donna dramatically.

“You know what you just said there? About human Timelord metacrisis? And how there can’t be one?” He said excitedly.

“Yeah?”

“You’re absolutely right. There can’t be.” He beamed.

“Oh good, I was worried there for a minute.” Donna said sarcastically. “Doctor…”

“There can’t be a human Timelord metacrisis.” He grinned and pointed at Donna over and over excitedly. “But, clearly there can be a Timelord human metacrisis. My less attractive doppelganger is proof of that right there.”

Donna winced. The consciousness in her mind was becoming too much, it was clear. But the Doctor was on a roll, she could see that. So she stayed quiet.

“What if, Donna. What if, you were different? What if we could change you? Almost like…” He pressed a button on the console, and from above dropped a metal contraption. “…a chameleon.”

The Chameleon Arch. The very device the Doctor had used to turn himself human. Capable of changing DNA. Donna was simply the wrong species. But the Doctor could fix that. Donna, however, looked less sure.

“Doctor, that was made to change Timelords into different species. It hasn’t been used to turn a different species into Timelord before. That process is far more complicated. If it goes wrong, it could…”

_One will still die._

“Shut up.” The Doctor yelled suddenly. “This, Donna. This is our hope. Reversing things is what I do best. Whether it be the polarity or this thing, it makes no difference.”

He began tinkering away at the headgear, zapping it here and there with his Sonic. Donna struggled over to him, clearly not convinced.

“Doctor.” The Doctor ignored her. “Doctor, please.”

She put a comforting arm on his shoulder, and he spun to meet her gaze. Her eyes were like his now. No longer cloudy with confusion, but clear. She could see, and she had a far more level head than he had. She was seeing this plan for what it was. False hope. On some level, the Doctor knew this already. He knew that what he was attempting was impossible. 

But, what was so wring with impossible? The Doctor dealt in impossible all the time. Maybe this would fail. But who would he be if he didn’t try? 

Donna seemed to have the exact same thought at the exact same time. She smiled and held out her hand.

“Give me that, Doctor.” She nodded to the Sonic. “You’re doing it all wrong.”

The Doctor grinned and placed the Sonic in her hand. They looked at each other. The two mad geniuses. And then they got to work. Donna zapping, the Doctor punching keys in the console. If this was going to be their last adventure, then they would do it together. They would carry on like they had already won. The Doctor Donna, in the TARDIS. Next stop, everywhere.

At long last, it was complete. Donna held the headpiece in her hands. She looked up at the Doctor, who was stood at the controls. She placed it on her head and gave the Doctor a nervous smile. The Doctor smiled back. Impossible. There was no way this could work. He was about to kill his best friend. No, think positively. Be positive. For her.

He gave her a hearty thumbs up and the biggest smile he could muster. She returned the thumbs up and closed her eyes. The Doctor hesitated. This was impossible. This couldn’t work. All logic told him that this was a bad idea. And, like always, the Doctor told that logic to get lost, and he flipped the switch, illuminating the TARIDS in a brilliant, golden glow.

_One will still…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I was thinking of doing more following what happens after this. Seeing how the eleventh Doctor deals with End of Time or even doing Day of the Doctor but with eleven and twelve instead. Either way, I hope you enjoyed my second attempt at writing


End file.
